Terminals
Terminals are found across Auraxis, providing soldiers with the ability to change their loadout and resupply equipment, or spawn vehicles. Almost all bases contain terminals, though which type of terminals are available depends on the base. Any base that allows infantry to spawn in contains infantry terminals, most of these bases also contain vehicle terminals, and major facilities or large outposts tend to contain aircraft terminals. There are also a select few special terminals, found only in specific bases. All terminals can be hacked if they can be reached by a hostile Infiltrator, changing the terminal's allegiance to their own faction until it is destroyed or hacked again. Terminals will always begin their life in the ownership of the faction that holds the territory. To access a terminal stand near and look at it, then press the Interact hotkey ( by default). Summary Terminal Types Equipment Terminals Infantry Terminals — — allow infantrymen to change their class and loadouts, as well as resupply their ammunition and consumables instantly, recharging their shields instantly (though not their health). They also provide access to the MAX class. Interacting with these terminals will instantly open the loadout UI, on the player's current class and loadout. These terminals are found in every single base on Auraxis that allow players to spawn directly into, including the Warpgates. They are also available on deployed Sunderers. The only bases these terminals cannot be found are those that exclusively contain a single vehicle control point with no buildings, such as Cobalt Geological Outpost. Vehicle Terminals Vehicle Terminals — — allow infantrymen to use their nanites to create ground vehicles on a nearby spawn pad. Vehicle terminals allow players to spawn Flashes, Harassers, Sunderers, Lightnings, and ANTs. If the terminal is located in a territory that is connected via the lattice to a friendly Tech Plant, it can also be used to spawn main battle tanks. If a vehicle terminal is hacked by an opposing faction, it can still spawn main battle tanks if the tech plant requirement is met by the territories' owner. These terminals are found in almost all the same bases that infantry terminals can be found. They are also located in the Warpgates, and where they can be used to spawn main battle tanks without the tech plant requirement. Aircraft Terminals Aircraft Terminals — — allow infantrymen to use their nanites to create air vehicles on a nearby landing pad. Aircraft terminals allow players to spawn empire specific fighters, Valkyries and Galaxies. If the terminal is located in a territory that is connected via the lattice to a friendly Tech Plant, it can also be used to spawn Liberators. If an aircraft terminal is hacked by an opposing faction, it can still spawn Liberators if the tech plant requirement is met by the territories' owner. These terminals are far rarer than infantry and vehicle terminals. For the most part, they are found in major facilities, and large outposts such as The Crown. Some smaller bases also have them. They are also located in the Warpgates, and where they can be used to spawn main battle tanks without the tech plant requirement. Warp Terminals Warp Terminals — — allow players to move between the continents of Auraxis, as well as to or from the VR Training Facility and Koltyr VR. Warp Terminals are found exclusively in safe zones — Warpgates, the shooting range in the VR Training Room, and at the end of the tutorial. They are never in a location where they can be destroyed or hacked, meaning they are always available to be used. Energy Bridge Terminals Energy Bridge Terminals — — control the energy bridges, specifically the one nearest to the terminal. Found exclusively at Heyoka Chemical Lab, these terminals are unique in that their allegiance can be changed by any class interacting with it, rather than requiring an Infiltrator to hack it. Holding the Interact hotkey ( by default) as any class whilst next to an energy bridge terminal will change its allegiance History *May 20th, 2014 Patch **Lightning tanks are now available at all vehicle terminals. *June 8, 2017 Update **Terminal types have been consolidated for all non-Koltyr continents. ***Ground vehicle terminals now spawn all ground vehicle types with the proper benefits. ***Air vehicle terminals now spawn all air vehicle types with the proper benefits. ***All vehicles can be spawned in the Warp Gate regardless of benefits. **Hacked Tech Plant terminals will always yield MBT and Liberator spawns, regardless of whether that faction owns a Tech Plant or not. continent Category:Facilities